The present invention relates to a security grating for wall openings in a building, preferably for store windows and doors, wherein a grating of intersecting bars is mounted on a frame comprising at least two frame members, which in use are adapted for substantially vertically oriented mounting on either side of the wall opening and which have a recess for loosely receiving parts of the grating, and which comprise connecting means adapted to connect with corresponding connecting means on the building or on a mounting frame secured to the building.
Security gratings are used to secure doors and windows against breaking in. The frame is mounted on the wall inside the window or the door to secure goods and contents in stores.
The gratings are typically used by dismounting the gratings during the day time to allow customers an unbarred view of the goods on display in the store. The security gratings are placed in front of windows and doors at night to secure the goods in the store. Thus, it answers the purpose that such a security grating may in a relatively simple and easy manner be mounted on and demounted from the building. Furthermore, it is important with a relatively effective and secure fastening of the grating to the building, to prevent an intruder from loosening the grating from the frame.
The generally known security gratings are secured to the wall or to a mounting frame around the window by use of hook means placed in lugs. The grating may consequently be secured against removal by placing padlocks or the like through the hooks, to prevent the latter from being lifted from the lugs.
Thus, security gratings are known that are manufactured from standard meshes, typically of a mesh width of 10 cm, and manufactured from intersecting and welded round bars. When a customer orders a security grating which is to fit a particular wall opening, such as a door or a window, a specified size of mesh, corresponding to the wall opening to be protected, is cut out. Then, a frame is welded onto at least the two vertical sides of the mesh to make up the security grating. Then, hooks are welded or screwed onto the two vertical frame members, that are usually made from flat bars.
This manufacturing process is not advantageous, as it is relatively slow and at the same time requires individual adjustment of each individual security grating. This individual adjustment of each individual security grating is necessary for a precise fitting of the hooks in relation to mounting lugs in the wall or in a mounting frame around the the window or the door. The actual cutting and welding of the individual elements is time consuming. Furthermore, the actual result will not have an estheticly pleasing finish as is to be desired in many stores in order for the security grating to have the same esthetic appearance as the rest of the store fittings.
An example of gratings of the type mentioned in the introduction, adjustable to fit the width of the wall opening, is known from the Swedish Patent No. 502.063. A grating according to this patent includes vertical telescoping rods adapted for telescoping with one another. These vertical sections support horizontal bars in the form of branches on U-shaped sections. The ends of the U-shaped sections may be loosely received in a recess in vertical frame members at the outer sides of the grating. By sliding the U-shaped sections in grooves, said U-shaped sections being overlaid in central, vertical sections, it becomes possible to adjust the width of the frame. Furthermore, the telescopic engagement of the vertical sections will make it possible to adjust the height of grating. Thus, with the grating it becomes possible to make individual adjustments to fit the width and the heigth of the wall opening that needs to be protected.
However, the construction is fairly expensive and is not suitable for the manufacture of gratings using standard mesh. Furthermore, a simple and easy securing of the security grating to the building is not provided for.